


[Cover Art] for standbygo's "Madness of Great Ones" series.

by Hamstermoon



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-10
Updated: 2014-08-10
Packaged: 2018-02-12 15:16:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2114763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hamstermoon/pseuds/Hamstermoon





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [standbygo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/standbygo/gifts).



I'm on holiday tidying the fanfic on my tablet and the UK's been suffering from the remnants of Hurricane Bertha. I've also found a wonderful story that helps with my disappointment with Series Three. I think the writers missed the point about Sherlock jumping off the roof and being missing for two years; not only did it have to do something physically to Sherlock but it might also have affected him mentally. Then there was the fact he did what he did to save his friends and this was completely ignored in The Empty Hearse, waved away in one simple throw away line. I am still growling about it all now.

To entertain myself today during the rain and wind I've been applying the new things I've been teaching myself in Photoshop to The Gimp here on my home computer - blending images seems to work the same way on both thankfully. As I produced two interesting images I realised what I was doing (one could be used for "A Hawk and a Handsaw" and the other for "The Wind is Southerly") and then I made a third as a cover for the Anthology which I will make when the second story is fully posted.

 

What I didn't realise I was that I was producing images in homage to the RandomHouse reprints of ACD. I thought what I'd produced looked familiar... but hey ... as my mother says; "imitation is the sincerest form of flattery". It teaches me more about cover illustration as I am doing it; nothing like learning from the professionals!

 

 

[ ](https://picasaweb.google.com/lh/photo/4NzmNNg9MNhsbQdMnN4ZedMTjNZETYmyPJy0liipFm0?feat=embedwebsite)


	2. [Coverart] for "When the Wind is Southerly"

 

[ ](https://picasaweb.google.com/lh/photo/xyHSIGHjGzKbhqB8BMkB6dMTjNZETYmyPJy0liipFm0?feat=embedwebsite)


	3. [Coverart] for "Madness in Great Ones" series

 

[ ](https://picasaweb.google.com/lh/photo/m1j0tpDK4kB5_oDc9gPxVdMTjNZETYmyPJy0liipFm0?feat=embedwebsite)


End file.
